


Baby, it's cold outside

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Baby, don't go.





	Baby, it's cold outside

Our story begins in the abandoned corridor where Fawkes hid the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore.

Ariana sighed. "I miss being able to feel like you do, I love winter."

Fawkes smiled. "Baby, it's cold outside."

Ariana said, "I love the cold."

Fawkes grinned. "I can bring a little bit of the Christmas spirit to your new home."

Without waiting for a reply, he took off. He returned several minutes later with a miniature Christmas tree and Christmas decorations.

Ariana told him, "Put the tree close to me."

Fawkes did so and arranged the decorations around her frame and the rest of the room.

He asked, "Is that better?"

Ariana frowned. "There's no snow."

Fawkes smirked. " Just wait a minute."

He flew away and returned with a box.

He said, "Close your eyes."

Ariana did so and Fawkes dropped the contents of the box from the roof.

He shouted, "Open your eyes!"

Ariana opened her eyes and beamed, "It's really snowing."

Fawkes smiled. "Well, as close to snow indoors I could get."


End file.
